Robin
by Mitsuky092
Summary: Después de la vuelta de Luffy a Marineford, Robin decide irse con el Ejército Revolucionario. Ahí conocerá a una persona con la que tiene más en común de lo que parece a primera vista. SPOILERS de capítulos recientes del anime.


**N/A:** Este es un fic que llevaba queriendo hacer desde hace mucho tiempo. Siempre me he preguntado qué ha sido de Robin estos dos años y más aún con lo confirmado en los últimos capítulos del anime. Así que dos horas y diez páginas de word después de haberme decidido a escribir ha salido esto. Como voy con el anime no sé mucho del Ejército Revolucionario, por lo que me he sacado bastantes cosas de la manga, pero creo que no quedan mal.

**Disclaimer:** Aún sigo buscando ese disclaimer divertido y original que diga en una frase que no soy Oda.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>¡AVISO!<span>_**: Este capítulo contiene **spoilers** de capítulos recientes del anime (663 más o menos) y del manga ya llevan hablando de este tema supongo que bastante, ya que van muy avanzados. Así que leed bajo vuestra responsabilidad muajajaja.

* * *

><p>Llevaba pocos días en Barthigo y ya se las había apañado para llenar su habitación de libros. Su curiosidad podía más que nada y había ido cogiendo libros o los había pedido. Así, en menos de una semana en la isla había conseguido que la fría e impersonal habitación que le habían dejado acabara convertida en una biblioteca en miniatura.<p>

Como ya era una costumbre en ella, después de desayunar salió a dar una vuelta por la isla. Le habían advertido de los peligros que podía encontrar y le habían aconsejado que no fuera sola a ninguna parte, y ella no había tardado en desobedecer. No estaba acostumbrada a que vigilaran todos sus pasos porque estaban preocupados por ella. Ni que la trataran como una reina, por lo que se sentía incómoda.

Había tenido que hablar con el mismísimo Dragón para que le dieran un poco más de libertad. Estando tan vigilada se sentía peor que cuando la había capturado el gobierno para llevarla a Enies Lobby. Por suerte Dragón se había mostrado comprensivo y con una mirada asesina había conseguido que nadie protestara.

Durante todo el viaje a Barthigo se había preguntado qué clase de persona era Dragón. El padre de Luffy. ¿Sería tan alocado e imprudente como él? Le bastó una mirada al hombre para saber que no. Dragón no era como Luffy.

Luffy desprendía un aura de amabilidad y cariño que su padre no tenía. Dragón daba miedo, seguramente Ussop acabaría con las piernas temblando en menos de dos segundos. Pero ella no, había pasado por toda clase de horrores para asustarse por el aspecto físico de una persona. Y si lo hacía, había aprendido a no dejar traslucir sus emociones. Después de tantos años intentando esconder todo tipo de emoción le había costado abrirse con sus nakamas. Pero ellos no la presionaban, sabían su pasado y esperaban tranquilamente a que ella decidiera abrirse poco a poco. Por lo que no le resultó muy complicado volver a poner su cara de póker y actuar como si no estuviera nerviosa.

Dragón había ordenado que les dejaran solos, y cuando lo estuvieron sus facciones se relajaron un poco.

-Me han dicho que en un principio no tenías intención de venir, ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión?

Robin dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Dragón si supiera que ella sabía que era el padre de Luffy?

-Ordenes de mi capitán.

Dragón se sentó en uno pequeño sofá y le indicó con un gesto a la chica que se acomodara. La charla tenía pinta de ser larga.

Robin miró con rapidez a su alrededor antes de sentarse en un sofá que había en frente de Dragón, detrás de una pequeña mesa. Dragón notó esa pequeña mirada hacia las ventanas y la puerta que había a su espalda y disimuló una sonrisa. La chica no era para nada confiada.

-Tengo entendido que no estabas con tu capitán cuando te encontramos, ¿cómo pudo darte la órden?

Robin desdobló el periódico que llevaba consigo (y del que no tenía intención de despegarse) y se lo tendió a Dragón.

-Habíamos quedado en vernos en el Archipielago Sabaondy en tres días.

Dragón cogió el periódico y examinó la portada durante un buen rato hasta que el brillo en sus ojos cambió, algo parecido al orgullo.

-Así que…vamos a poder contar contigo durante los próximos dos años…

Robin asintió.

-Muy listo tu capitán…

-No ha sido idea de Luffy-Dragón la miró interrogante.-A Luffy jamás se le ocurriría algo como eso.

Se hizo el silencio. Dragón dejó el periódico en la mesa y Robin no hizo amago de recogerlo. En vez de eso se dedicó a inspeccionar la sala, plenamente consciente de la mirada de Dragón sobre ella.

-Si tienes algún tipo de duda, cualquiera estará encantado de responderla.

Dragón hizo un amago de levantarse, pero Robin habló antes de que se incorporara del todo.

-En realidad sí. Pero no creo que cualquiera pueda contestarme a la pregunta.

Dragón se sentó de nuevo y la miró, esperando su pregunta.

-He oído algo sobre los poderes de Kuma. En el archipiélago Sabaondy nos interceptó por segunda vez y nos envió a todos a un sitio distinto. Nos salvó de Kizaru, nos alejó del gobierno y no nos entregó aunque era la segunda oportunidad que tenía. ¿Trabaja para la Armada Revolucionaria? ¿Nos protegió porque Luffy es tu hijo?

Nunca había tenido mucho tiempo para que le contestaran a las múltiples preguntas que tenía, por eso siempre optaba por ir al grano y dejarse de halagos y buenas formas que no siempre llevaban a alguna parte.

La cara de Dragón no dejó traslucir ninguna emoción ante la información que Robin acababa de revelarle, pero ella sabía que el hombre estaba sorprendido.

-¿Lo sabe Luffy?-preguntó el hombre, diciendo por primera vez el nombre de su hijo.

-Nos lo dijo Garp en Water 7, después de que escapáramos de Enies Llobby.

Ésta vez la sonrisa de Dragón fue bien visible.

-Ese viejo…seguro que lo dijo como si tal cosa.

Robin tampoco se molestó en ocultar su sonrisa, recordando cómo habían reaccionado todos, y ella misma, ante la revelación del nombre del padre de Luffy. El único que no se había inmutado fue el propio Luffy que, para variar, no sabía quién era Dragón.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó Luffy?

-Primero hubo que explicarle qué era el Ejército Revolucionario y quién era su líder para que se hiciera una idea. Luego actuó con normalidad, le sorprendió saber que tenía un padre.

-Es despistado hasta para eso.

-¿Es cierto que le salvaste en LogueTown?

-No podía dejar que ese marine acabara con su sueño antes de empezar. Tengo entendido que aunque se han vuelto a cruzar varias veces todavía no ha sido capaz de capturarle…

-Siempre hay algo de fuerza mayor que hace que nos escapemos.

Dragón volvió a sonreís, aunque esta vez de forma un poco más seca.

-Supongo que tu habitación ya está lista. En la puerta te están esperando para llevarte, supongo que necesitarás descansar.

-Sí, gracias.

Ambos se levantaron y Robin cogió el periódico. Fue a la puerta y en el pasillo, apoyado de forma casual con la miraba baja había un chico, unos años más joven que ella esprándola.

-Sabo, acompáñala a su habitación.

El chico echó a andar sin siquiera mirar a Robin, o a Dragón.

-Disculpale, normalmente no es así. Pero acaba de recibir malas noticias.

Robin asintió y siguió a Sabo por el pasillo hasta su habitación.

Esa era la primera y única vez que había visto al tal Sabo. Pero tampoco tenía mucho tiempo para preocuparse por él. El que de verdad le preocupaba era Luffy. Acababa de perder a su hermano, aquel por el que, según le había contado Nami en una ocasión, tenía en un pedestal y quería mucho.

Seguro que necesitaba el apoyo de sus nakamas más que nunca, pero en lugar de llorar les había pedido que esperaran dos años antes de volver a verse. Seguro que había sido una decisión dura para él. Al fin y al cabo, solo tenía 17 años.

Fueron pasando los días y poco a poco Robin se iba haciendo con las cosas e iba viendo cómo funcionaba el Ejército Revolucionario. Había tenido otra pequeña charla con Dragón en la que el hombre le prometía compartir los secretos del ejército a cambio de que ella fuera una tumba. Ella podía trabajar con ellos descifrando textos o poneglifos y a cambio ellos le llevarían cualquier información relacionada con sus nakamas.

Era un buen trato, además podría ponerse al día con sus propias investigaciones, cosa que llevaba tiempo sin poder hacer debido a las aventuras que había estado viviendo con sus nakamas.

Al llegar a la playa se encontró con una figura que conocía de una vez. Había preguntado un poco sobre el tal Sabo, pero no había averiguado mucho. Al parecer no le gustaba que hablaran de él, y esos días estaba un poco huraño y malhumorado por esas malas noticias que había recibido. Tal era su enfado, que Dragón le había prohibido salir de la isla hasta que estuviera recuperado anímicamente.

No supo muy bien por qué lo hizo, pero el caso es que decidió acercarse al chico y sentarse a su lado en silencio, contemplando el mar.

Ese día hacía frío, y el agua que salpicaba el mar estaba fría. Pero ninguno de los dos hizo amago de apartase. Robin estaba acostumbrada al mar, y Sabo parecía estar en otra parte, de forma que no notaba el frío ni el agua.

Una ráfaga de viento un poco más fuerte que el resto hizo volar el sombrero del chico, Robin hizo aparecer una mano en la arena y lo atrapó sin dificultad. Luego hizo aparecer más manos que se fueron pasando el sombrero de Sabo hasta que la más cercana al chico se lo tendió. El chico se quedó mirando el sombrero un rato y luego lo cogió. Lo sacudió un poco, quitando la arena que tenía y lo dejó en su regazo.

-Conozco a una persona que ahora mismo debe de estar sufriendo mucho. Pero en vez de pedirnos que estemos a su lado, nos ha dicho que esperemos dos años y que nos hagamos más fuertes.

Sabo emitió un sonido extraño, cuando Robin le miró vio que tenía las comisuras de los labios hacia arriba.

-Vaya una persona más estúpida.

-Sí, no es muy inteligente. Pero tiene otras muchas cosas que hacen que se contrarrestre su estupidez…o que por lo menos no se note tanto.

-¿Estás hablando de Luffy verdad?

-¿Le conoces?

-¿Quién no ha oído hablar de Monkey D. Luffy? Después de la que armó para rescatarte se ha hecho bastante famoso. Aunque yo ya sabía quién era bastante antes.

-¿Conoces a Luffy?

La chica le miró intrigada, ¿Luffy conocía a un miembro del Ejército Revolucionario?

-Todos sabes que Portugas D. Ace es el hermano mayor de Luffy. Lo que no muchos saben es que Luffy tiene otro hermano.

Robin abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Y por primera vez Sabo la miró a los ojos. Sabo era unos años mayor que Luffy y tenía una cicatriz en la cara, sus ojos azules ahora estaban un poco rojos, Robin supuso que por las lágrimas.

Mientras se miraban a los ojos Robin trataba de procesar la información.

-Entonces…si eres hermano de Luffy…¿Ace era tu hermano también?

Sabo giró la cabeza y miró al mar, asintiendo una vez de forma seca.

-Así que las malas noticias que recibiste hace una semana eran las de la guerra…

Lo dijo como un rodeo, sin decir las palabras exactas, suponiendo que para el chico sería duro escuchar que su hermano había muerto. Sabo se lo agradeció. Cuando se enteró del arresto de Ace lo primero que había querido hacer es ir a por él. Suponía que si le rescataba de la muerte el cabreo del chico por fingir estar muerto desde hacía diez años se mitigaría y no le mataría, al menos no en el acto. Esperaba que por lo menos le escuchara antes de freírle vivo. Pero no llegaría a tiempo. Tuvieron que sujetarle entre varios y gritarle un buen rato hasta que se calmó lo suficiente como para poder escuchar lo que le decían. Pero fue Koala, después de un buen puñetazo en la cabeza, la que consiguió hacerle entrar en razón.

No obstante había ido a una isla cerca donde se retransmitía la guerra para poder ver con sus propios ojos cómo rescataban a Ace.

No le sorprendió mucho cuando Luffy hizo acto de presencia (a su peculiar estilo) y se dedicó a patear traseros a lo loco. Después de diez años se había vuelto muy fuerte, y estaba muy cabreado. Vio cómo Luffy liberaba a Ace y juntos se abrían paso para poder escapar. Se le escapó una lágrima de felicidad por saber que los dos estaban bien y que, después de diez años habían aprendido a llevarse bien y a protegerse. Y luego había llegado Akainu y había provocado a Ace y luego intentado matar a Luffy. Supo lo que Ace iba a hacer antes de que lo hiciera, se conocían bien, se habían criado juntos. Él habría hecho lo mismo por su tonto hermano pequeño.

Pero el momento en el que se desmoronó por completo fue cuando Luffy se colapsó y no pudo hacer nada. Se había quedado ahí tendido, lleno de la sangre de su hermano muerto a sus pies, sin poder moverse de la agonía que tenía. Como le hubiera gustado estar ahí para poder coger a Luffy y llevárselo, Ace había dado su vida por proteger a su hermano pequeño, no podía dejar que Luffy muriera justo después.

Por suerte, la buena estrella de Luffy que le hacía tener amigo o aliados con solo chascar los dedos, había hecho que los que estaban con él se aseguraran de que escapara. Luffy se había convertido en un símbolo, si la marina se lo quedaba el legado de Ace se perdería para siempre.

No escuchó las palabras de Shirohige, ni la espectacular entrada del Yonko Shanks. Koala se lo tuvo que llevar y meterlo en el barco de vuelta a Barhigo. Una vez que había llegado se había dedicado a destrozar todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Dragón había ordenado que le dejaran solo y, a excepción de Koala, todos habían aceptado la orden de inmediato.

Se había pasado muchos días sin hablar con nadie y sin mirar a nadie a la cara. Había vuelto a hacer lo que le tocaba, pero Dragón le había prohibido salir de la isla y en lugar de ello, le había ordenado que vigilara que a Nico Robin no le faltara de nada. Una vía de escape para poder hablar de Ace y Luffy, de su pasado, con alguien que conocía a alguien de su pasado.

-Lo siento. Debe de haber sido muy duro.

-Por lo menos Luffy está vivo. Y por lo que me han contado, entrenándose para volver al Nuevo Mundo siendo más fuerte.

-Tiene que estar pasándolo fatal…

-Se le pasará.

-Claro que se le pasará, es Luffy, al final puede con todo lo que le echen encima. Pero eso no quiere decir que le vaya a costar menos. Quería mucho a Ace.

Sabo sonrió de forma imperceptible. Se notaba que Robin le había cogido cariño a Luffy, se notaba que a pesar de ser un crío llorón se había ganado el respeto de su tripulación.

-¿Y no te parece una locura lo que ha decidido así de repente?

-Claro que sí, y seguro que la idea ha sido de Rayleigh-san.

-¿Silvers Rayleigh?

-Sí, le conocimos en el Archipiélago Shabaondy. Y se interesó bastante por Luffy, estoy segura de que ha sido cosa suya el cómo dejarnos el mensaje de forma que seamos nosotros los únicos que sepamos lo que realmente dice.

-Mientras que el resto de mundo piensa que lo que está anunciando es el fin de una era y el inicio de otra. Sí, no parece algo ideado por Luffy.

Robin dejó escapar una risa.

-¿Siempre ha sido así de despistado?

-Qué va, cuando era pequeño era peor. La de veces que estuvimos metidos en líos por su culpa.

-Bueno…eso es algo que sigue pasando.

-¿Y no tienes ganas de matarle?

Robin negó con la cabeza.

-Es parte de su encanto. Acepta a cualquiera sean cuales sean sus circunstancias. Me aceptó a mí y vino a buscarme incluso después de saber mi pasado. Tiene unas virtudes muy extrañas, lo lógico es pensar que sus defectos sean extraños. Y si él ha aceptado los míos, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es aceptar los suyos sin protestar.

-Está claro que es un buen capitán. Se ha ganado el respeto y la lealtad de su tripulación a pulso.

-¿Y el resto piensa lo mismo que tú?

Robin se imaginó cualquier tipo de situación en la que Luffy dijera algo realmente estúpido y el cómo reaccionarían los demás.

-Al principio protestarían e intentarían discuadirle, sobre todo Nami, Ussop y Chopper. Pero es inútil, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza no hay vuelta atrás. Así que al final se acaban resignando y entre todos intentamos que no se nos compliquen más las cosas.

A Sabo le salieron varias gotitas en la cabeza.

-Me imagino que no tiene que ser muy fácil tener a un pirado como es Luffy como capitán.

-Normalmente no salimos tan mal parados, y Luffy se preocupa mucho por nosotros. Cuando es necesario, o en situaciones en las que normalmente mucho echarían a correr, Luffy se queda y planta cara al problema.

-¿Normalmente?

A Robin le recorrió un escalo frío por la espalda. Era cierto que a pesar de todo lo que había escuchado se había alegrado al saber que Luffy seguí vivo y con intención de volver a la carga pisando fuerte. Pero todavía, al acostarse, seguía viendo la cara de Luffy, desesperado por intentar cogerla antes de que Kuma se la llevara lejos de donde estaba su capitán, como había hecho con el resto de sus nakamas. Tenía el presentimiento de que hasta no que volviera a ver la cara de Luffy en persona, no podría quitarse esa imagen de la cabeza.

-Bueno, si nos hubiéramos podido escapar de Kuma ahora mismo no estaría aquí.

-Kuma os salvó, es de los pocos que sabe que Luffy es hijo de Dragón. Bueno, de los únicos que lo sabía hasta que Sengoku lo dijo alto y claro en la guerra. Luffy y Ace no podrían haber sido marines jamás, tal y como quería su abuelo, por sus venas corre la sangre de sus padres. Dos de las personas más famosas y a las que el gobierno quiere erradicar a toda costa solo porque su estilo de vida no coincide con el suyo.

Esta vez Robin rió con algo más de fuerza. El estilo de vida del Ejército Revolucionario no es que fuera distinto al del gobierno, iba totalmente en contra y se oponía a él abiertamente.

-Además Luffy ha fantaseado con el padre de Ace desde que tiene siete años. Como bien has dicho, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando al mar. Era agradable para ambos hablar de Luffy con alguien que le conocía bien y que le apreciaba. Nadie en el Ejército Revolucionario podría tener esa conversación con ellos. Tal vez Dragón, pero no había tenido tiempo para conocer a su propio hijo antes de dejarlo con su abuelo. Por lo que tampoco podía hablar en profundidad sobre el tema.

-Por cierto-Robin miró a Sabo, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.-Hace unas horas ha llegado un informe de Invakov. A parte de muchas chorradas sin sentido ha dicho que Kuroashi Sanji está en su isla y le ha pedido que le entrene.

-Vaya, así que el cocinero está con Ivankov, me alegra saberlo.

-Yo no estaría tan contento. Ivankov puede vestir de una forma rara, pero es extremadamente fuerte. Todas las veces que me he enfrentado a él he perdido estrepitosamente. No va a ser un camino de rosas para Kuroashi…

-Bueno, si lo fuera entonces no tendría sentido que se quedara en la isla. Seguro que acaba volviéndose más fuerte.

Sabo sacudió el sombrero y se lo puso mientras se levantaba con un poco de esfuerzo, tanto tiempo en la misma postura le había dejado los huesos un tanto anquilosados.

-Hace frío y se acerca la hora de comer, ¿te apetece algo caliente mientras te cuento algunas anécdotas ridículas de Luffy?

Robin pasó la mirada por la primera sonrisa medio decente que veía en el chico y luego a la mano que tenía estirada. Finalmente aceptó la mano y él la ayudó a levantarse. Y se encaminaron juntos a la base esperando una sopa caliente o algo que les hiciera entrar en calor después de pasar tanto tiempo al aire libre, al lado de la playa.

Desde ese día se convirtió en una tradición que la arqueóloga y el revolucionario compartieran las comidas que podían juntos.

Sabo poco a poco fue recuperándose de la pérdida de su hermano y al cabo de un tiempo tuvo que reanudar sus deberes como miembro del Ejército Revolucionario, a veces se ausentaba durante largas semana. Otras, era la arqueóloga la que acompañaba a algún miembro revolucionario a algún lugar remoto donde se encargaba de ayudar con sus conocimientos.

En una ocasión, Sabo le preguntó su quería que le hiciera llegar algún tipo de mensaje a Kuroashi de su parte. Ivankov había venido un par de veces y ella había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo, no obstante ella se negó. Cada uno estaba separado por un lapso de tiempo de dos años en los que tenían que centrarse en avanzar, evolucionar y madurar por sí mismos. Sobre todo los más jóvenes de la tripulación. Franky, Brook y ella misma habían vivido más que el resto y por lo tanto les llevaban una pequeña ventaja. Si Robin se ponía en contacto con Sanji le desconcentraría. A parte de que le haría estar en las nubes durante una buena temporada. Le había preguntado a Ivankov en qué consistía el entrenamiento de Sanji y sintió un poco de lástima por el chico. Sabía que a pesar de ser un mujeriego sentía mucho afecto y devoción por las mujeres, y más aún por ella misma y Nami. Seguro que vivir en una isla llena de travestis no iba a ser fácil para el chico.

También se había convertido en una pequeña costumbre el luchar entre ellos como entrenamiento.

Sabo desafiaba a todo el mundo y la extraña habilidad de Robin le intrigaba mucho, por lo que intentaba luchar con ella cuando ambos tenían tiempo para ello.

A Robin le resultaba muy fácil pelear contra Sabo. Muchos de sus movimientos, aunque personalizados de cierta forma, se parecían a los de Luffy. Por lo que la chica no tenía muchos problemas en saber cómo contrarrestar algunos ataques.

Cosa que al chico le molestaba más de lo que llegaría a admitir.

Gracias a esas peleas descubrió que Sabo y Luffy no eran muy distintos. Y que sus personalidades tenían más en común de lo que parecía en un principio. Aunque Sabo tenía ese instinto de sobreprotección hacia Luffy que también había tenido Ace.

Y así, entre semanas de viaje, estudios, y nuevos conocimientos pasaron dos años. Y por lo tanto la vuelta de Robin al Archipiélago donde había sido separada de sus nakamas.

Dragón había insistido en que uno de sus barcos más rápidos fuera el que la llevara de vuelta a Sabaondy, acompañada de sus mejores hombres en caso de que hubiera algún tipo de problema.

Robin, que ya se había acostumbrado a estar tan sobre protegida, no se negó mucho. Lo único que pidió es que el barco fuera pequeño y discreto. Seguro que la vuelta de los Mugiwara desencadenaría un gran caos y tenían que ser lo más discretos posible hasta la llegada de Luffy.

Porque tanto Robin como Sabo apostaban que en cuento Luffy pusiera los pies a Sabaondy, todo el mundo se enteraría y tendrían que salir por patas.

-Muchas gracias por haber cuidado de mí estos dos años-le dijo Robin a Dragón.

-Hubiera preferido encontrarte antes para que no tuvieras que pasar por lo que pasarte en Enies Lobby. Pero supongo que Luffy tampoco ha hecho un mal trabajo.

Robin sonrió. La noticia de que Dragón tenía un hijo, y de que ese hijo era Mugiwara Luffy había causado un gran impacto en el Ejército Revolucionario durante semanas. Al parecer, lo que más les sorprendió a todos era ver que Dragón, el jefe de una organización que iba contra el gobierno, era más humano de lo que muchos pensaban.

-Espero que no so meta en muchos líos.

-Es Luffy Dragón-san, meterse en líos es su especialidad.

Se miraron una última vez antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y saliera del despacho. Y, como aquella vez hacía dos años, en el pasillo apoyado de forma casual estaba un chico, de ahora veintidós años, rubio, esperándola. Esta vez con una sonrisa.

-¿Ya has vuelto?

El chico se despegó de la pared y se encaminó por el pasillo junto con Robin.

-Solo es una parada técnica. Pronto volveré a irme al Nuevo Mundo.

-Supongo que nos veremos por ahí entonces.

El chico sonrió.

-Espero que sea en buenas circunstancias.

-Tranquilo, no creo que Luffy vaya a pegarte ni nada por el estilo. Seguro que se alegra al verte vivo. Después de doce años…seguro que te ha echado de menos.

Salieron por la puerta y bajaron al puerto donde el barco de Robin estaba listo, y a su lado uno mucho más grande, que se estaba llenando de provisiones.

-Robin-san…

La chica sonrió. Sabía de ante mano lo que Sabo iba a pedirle, y por eso decidió echarle una mano al chico.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada a Luffy. Cuando llegue el momento ya se lo podrás explicar tú a tú manera y las razones de no haber podido estar ahí.

-Gracias-la voz del chico sonaba aliviada.

-Seguro que Luffy lo entenderá.

-Eso espero…

Se miraron una última vez y sonrieron. Al fin y al cabo, solo era un hasta luego, no una despedida propiamente dicha. Por lo que las lágrimas y esas tonterías sobraban. Robin había dejado claro desde el principio que era una pirata y que al cabo de dos años volvería a serlo y que su participación en el Ejército Revolucionario era algo secreto y puntual. Por eso los que estaban ahí y no iban a acompañarla se despidieron de ella con una sonrisa y ella hizo lo mismo.

Después de dos años de conocer gente, averiguar cosas de las que no sabía que existían o que creía que eran un mito. Volvería al lugar que le correspondía. En un barco lleno de gente que la apreciaba y quería tal y como era. Y que la esperaba con tanta impaciencia como ella.

Así que Robin subió al barco y sin mirar atrás se puso en marcha, rumbo nuevo con sus amigos. De nuevo a su casa.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Algún review? Como he dicho antes, no sé mucho del Ejército Revolucionario. Sé que Koala está ahora mismo en Dressrosa y que es amiga de Sabo, así que la he metido por ahí para que Sabo tuviera algún amigo jeje.<p> 


End file.
